


Defensive Counterattack

by selenesun



Category: Lucifer (TV), Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 20:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14220810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenesun/pseuds/selenesun
Summary: Clark was kissed by someone. Lex is not amused.





	Defensive Counterattack

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is inspired by the brilliant Messrs. Michael Rosenbaum and Tom Welling’s Q&A session at Awesome Con. Some alteration ensued. Any awkwardness or OOC are my faults. Please don’t sue me.

This is a good day.

Clark is finally coming back from his business trip to LA. Lex can never understand why an investigative reporter's responsibility includes taking interview with some notorious star club-owner, but Clark said that the aforementioned club-owner was also an LAPD liaison person on homicidal cases, thus provided a unique perspective to fatal crimes, and so on and so forth. Well, Lex himself has to go on trips around the world, so three days ago, he tried to be considerate and supportive and kissed his boyfriend good-bye before he went to the airport, but still, he missed Clark’s smile, every day.

But the waiting is over, his joy of life is coming back, on a Friday no less. Lex cleared his schedule to be home, and is already contemplating ways to enjoy the weekend with Clark. He can’t decide yet, too many options.

Now there are commotions in the living room. Clark and Lois combined are almost like a force of nature, and will cause turmoil anywhere. Snickering, Lex goes over opening his office’s door, and is greeted with Lois’s excited comment.

“No shit! You’ve got to tell how good a kisser Lucifer was, Clark!” 

Suddenly this doesn’t seem to be such a good day. Lex is not sure what he looks like right that moment, but Clark and Lois both tense up, and Lois, who always knows how to pick her battle, beats her retreat immediately with a “See you next week, Smallville.”

Clark, on the other hand, is now coaxing him toward the couch. “Hey, Lex, didn’t know you’d be home this early. Do you want to sit down? You look a little pale.”

Lex, who doesn’t tolerate bullshit, cuts right to the core: “You kissed your interviewee?”

Clark’s response is a reflexive “Well, he kissed me.” Like that makes it all better.

“On the lips?!”

“…Yeah?” Is Clark being obtuse on purpose?

Grasping his last thread of reason, Lex hisses: “With TONGUE?”

“NO!” Now Clark realizes that Lex is not in a good mood. His vehemence in the ‘no’ and the accompanying hand gesture do make Lex feel a tiny little bit better. Just a tiny little bit. And Clark goes on to explain, “LAPD wanted to stage an undercover job, to bluff a suspect, and Lucifer, you won’t believe how impulsive and quirky he was, he dragged me into this scene, to act like a gay couple!”

Lex interrupts incredulously, “Are you telling me that LAPD couldn’t find another gay man to play along? And why in god’s name would you agree to that?!”

Clark’s eyes actually twinkle, if you can believe that. “Well, Lois kind of bullied me into it. And I can’t really say that I’m in a relationship with someone else, right?” He glances at Lex meaningfully. “We discussed that, and he promised that all I had to do was to play along.”

Blood is rushing in Lex’s ears. “You discussed to have a kiss?”

“No, but we agreed upon that…”

“To kiss on the lips?”

“For me to play along with his act! Pay attention, Lex! I swear I just looked away for a moment, and he kissed me! But it was just one second, so really, no big deal. And we got the suspect to confess, so I called it a success. We had a lot of fun doing undercover.”

Lex growls. “I bet you did, Mr. Kent.” Grabbing Clark’s chin, he kisses this ridiculously infuriating, yet unselfconsciously attractive man with all the pent-up desire and trespasser-induced possessiveness. When he breaks the kiss for breath, he’s kind of glad to see Clark’s pupils all dilated behind his steamed-up glasses. He just can’t help leaning in to bite on Clark’s earlobe and whisper, “You need to make up to me this weekend, and I’m going public about us on Monday.”

The grin on Clark’s face is blinding. The next moment, they are both naked on their enormous bed. “There, take that, Mr. Morningstar.” Lex thinks smugly.

This is a good day, after all.


End file.
